


Perfection

by greensilverserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Perfection has many faces.





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2008-06-23 09:16pm to 09:24pm

"Do you actually believe adding this ingredient would result in anything remotely close to what you were supposed to be brewing?"

Hermione shot him a sweet smile.

"Do you actually believe that adding this ingredient would result in something I am brewing but is not what you intended for me to be brewing?"

Severus gave a short laugh.

"You do know how to twist my words like no other, my dear. But that still gives you no leverage to brew something out of the assigned potions on the board, even if you are my colleague by now."

"Oh, I think I do have some leverage in this classroom. Not because I am, as you so kindly pointed out, no longer your student but because no one but us is actually here. Which could result in no potion making at all, since we might be too busy with other interesting activities."

During this speech Hermione had gotten up and circled her husband until she could sneak her arms around his torso and rest her head on his shoulder. 

Severus sighed softly.

"You certainly know how to manipulate me. For a Gryffindor, that is quite a feat."

"Don't get soft on me now, dear husband. You have not praised my house in a very long time. Let's not start now. It will only end in a verbal fight that you will win for Slytherin. It is still the only thing I have not managed to succeed in. But the day will come, that I will. Prepare yourself to be beaten my favorite shadow."

Severus smirked at her suggesting tone of voice but remained unmoving in her arms. Enjoying the moment of perfection.


End file.
